Before Eternity
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: The story was far from over. It had been three years since the birth of her children & the fateful confrontation with her younger half-sister, Bella. And, though Anastasia Swan may have built a life for herself in Volterra & with the Volturi, with her children, & her mates, the adventures were far from over & other challenges awaited on the horizon. Sequel to We Three Kings.
1. Prologue

No One's POV

High heels clicked lightly on the marble of the foyer in the Volturi castle as Anastasia swept gracefully into the room, her Guard following her, having just returned from being in London the past several days for a work conference.

"Mrs. Volturi, I have those reports-" Anastasia's PA, Claire, chatters as they walk, Claire looking at her Apple iPhone, messenger style tote hanging from her shoulder making her look well-put together, the ever efficient, competent and prime, personal assistant of an executive manager.

"Claire, I just got home. There is no need to rush. I appreciate your efficiency though. But there are several things I would like to do first. None of which are work. One, is to see my children. Second, is to eat, _I'm starving_. Another is to to greet my mates. And also I would like to go pee. I need to go pee like a freaking _racehorse_ … However, these are not necessarily in a specific order. Anyways, it's fine Claire, _really_. Take a few days off. You know how the Kings and my little monsters are." Anastasia laughs lightly, affection clear in her voice as she cuts off her PA mid-sentence.

"Of course, my Queen." Claire nods, looking up from making a few more notes on her iPhone, quickly slipping it back in her bag. "Your generosity is appreciated of course. If that is all?"

"That is-" Anastasia starts to say, only to be collided with by several small bodies, almost tipping her over.

" _Mommy!_ " Genesis cries happily, proceeding to chatter in half broken Italian and English, her sister Ashlynn, and brother Michael right behind her, all clamoring to be picked up.

"Why hello sweetie." Anastasia says, picking Genesis up and hoisting her on her hip.

" _Momma!_ " Michael grumps, giving his mom a grumpy face.

"Michael, you and your siblings are getting too big for me to hold two of you at once!" Anastasia scolds lightly, bending down to scoop Michael up anyways, indulging him and letting him rest on her other hip.

Michael only grins happily, snuggling up against his mother's collar bone, small arms wrapped around Anastasia's neck.

Claire smiles lightly at the picture of her boss interacting with her over energetic children, so easily used to watching her boss and Queen slip from professional business women to loving mother to royal Queen and back, her many roles suiting her perfectly as they had the last three years, though Claire had only worked for Anastasia a year and a half.

"As I was saying, Claire... That will be all. Thank you for all your work." Anastasia says, turning back to look at Claire, Genesis and Michael still sitting on either side of her hips.

"Of course, my Queen." Claire bows again, taking the dismissal and turning to walk down the other hall towards her quarters.

"Now, my little monsters…" Anastasia teases, a smile on her face. "How about we find your fathers?"


	2. Volterra: The Beginning

No One's POV

Anastasia walked into one of the castle's large living rooms, Genesis and Michael still hoisted on her hip while Ashlynn tottered after her on her three year old legs.

"I thought I'd find you all in here." Anastasia comments lightly, smiling at the picture of her mates sitting serenely on several various couches, that was Caius and Aro, or arm chairs, which was Marcus, toys strewn about on the floor while Jane and Alec played and entertained Finn, Emma and Elijah and Rosalie sat on another couch.

"Go on, Finn. Give it to mother." Jane encourages upon seeing Anastasia walk into the room, gently urging Finn towards Anastasia.

Finn by far was the most reserved, and possibly the shyest of the quadruplets, always choosing to stay back from the chaos that was his siblings, more so his sisters, even though he was the oldest. Anastasia hoped he would grow out of it, but perhaps it was just his personality to be the most reserved, she didn't know. Of course she loved him either way, and it at least made him an easy child, complacent and mild mannered.

Genesis, on the other hand, the youngest of her quadruplets, was the exact opposite of Finn and possibly the most like herself. Outgoing, energetic, fiery and stubborn on the best of days, Genesis was a pure ball of energy. Anastasia now knew what it was like to have a mini her and she wondered if it was punishment for everything she did to her father when she was younger. Not that she was a bad child, but it was sure a lot of work to keep up with all the energy. She was sure Charlie was laughing at her somewhere in Forks.

She was lucky that she had the help of the Kings, they were excellent fathers, engaging and more than doting and loving.

Jane and Alec were also amazing older siblings and she couldn't be more than happy with her little family she had surrounded herself with.

"What do you have there, Finn?" Anastasia asks, smiling encouraging at her eldest as she sets both Genesis and Michael down, both running off to play with their toys, Ashlynn right behind.

"I- momma?" Finn questions, tottering over towards Anastasia, clutching at a piece of paper.

"What baby?" Anastasia questions, crouching down towards Finn's eye level, opening her arms up to invite him to come to her.

"Momma, I mwade this fwor you." Finn wobbles, thrusting a piece of paper towards her finally, clearly anxious to give it to her.

"Aw, Finn. Buddy. I love it!" Anastasia says, looking at the finger painting/drawing. "It's beautiful. I'll keep it forever."

Finn smiles shyly, holding up his arms to be held, Anastasia more than eagerly accepting his affection, picking him up in her arms to snuggle.

"I love you, momma." Finn says happily.

"I love you too, Finn." Anastasia replies, pressing an affectionate kiss to Finn's forehead.

"Mother, how was your trip?" Jane asks, flashing in front of Anastasia, now assured that all her younger siblings had gotten the chance to greet their mother.

"Hello, Jane darling." Anastasia smiles welcomingly at her eldest, reaching out to stroke Jane's braid. "It was long at times. And short at others. But overall productive. I'm glad I went. There is still a lot to do as always."

"Will you be having to go back?" Alec pipes in, frowning at the thought and suddenly appearing on the other side of Anastasia.

"No, I won't Alec. But there is another project that's coming up I need to talk to everyone about later." Anastasia answers, shifting Finn on her hip.

"Come, let's have you rest, il mio amore. You can discuss your news after the children have gone to bed." Aro ushers, gesturing to a couch. "A servant will get you food. You haven't eaten dinner have you?"

"I haven't. I also need to use the restroom. Marcus, take your son." Anastasia directs, attempting to deposit Finn in Marcus' lap only for Finn to whine, clutching onto Anastasia tighter. "Or not… Never mind, I'll take him with me."

"You know…" Anastasia rants, returning only several moments later. "I have no earthly idea what I was thinking buying these shoes. They are absolutely _killer_. My feet hurt and I've _barely_ walked on them at all today. Honestly, I really don't know _what_ I was thinking. A moment of insanity perhaps."

Finally, Anastasia sighs, sinking down on a couch next to Aro and arranging Finn to lie on her lap as she unhooks her heels from her feet and then stretches pleasantly.

"Become a vampire. Then you can wear anything." Rosalie chirps.

"Oh, shut up, you." Anastasia teases, chucking her Christian Louboutin heels Rosalie's direction.

Rosalie just laughs her melodic chime laugh, easily ducking the offending heel as it sails past her head and over the couch backside.

"Let me, il mio amore." Aro croons, his fingers gently inching down her leg and calf, gently smoothing along her feet and massaging her knots, his cooler fingers feeling more than wonderful on her warmer skin and aching muscles.

"Mmm, thanks honey." Anastasia says, smiling at Aro and touching his hand.

"Of course, mia regina." Aro answers, smiling at his mate.

"Get a room." Emmett grouses good-naturedly, coming in from shedding his dark cloak and changing, having been attending the conference as one of Anastasia's Guard members, along with Jasper, Afton and Justin.

Anastasia simply rolls her eyes, this time tossing a pillow Emmett's direction as he settles next to his wife, his kids running up to greet him.

"You're the one to talk Emmett."

Soon, a servant brings in Anastasia's dinner, depositing it on the side table and leaving Anastasia to pick on it as Finn twirls at one of her pieces of stray hair and entertains himself with a book.

"Alright my little hellions, it's bedtime soon." Anastasia says, finishing her dinner and wiping her mouth off with a napkin, fork placed back on her plate, having watched Finn's eyes droop slightly.

"No, momma!" Genesis shouts, dropping her puzzle pieces to run over to her mother.

"Yes." Anastasia repeats, giving Genesis a look. "Now, go clean up your toys, Gen."

Genesis pouts, only to be redirected by Alec, cleaning up her toys as asked.

"Mommy, can you rwead us a stwory?" Ashlynn asks.

"After you clean up your toys and get ready for bed." Anastasia promises.

"Otay!" Ashlynn bounces off, her blonde curls swinging and bouncing behind her and she runs around probably making more of a mess than she was cleaning, making Anastasia laugh lightly.

Once the hurricane of a disaster of toys was cleaned, Emma and Elijah helping as well, since they had been a part of making the mess in the first place, the quadruplets were off to their rooms to get ready for bed, Anastasia and the Kings each helping them of course, since after all, they were only three.

Tucked in, snug and cozy, I love you's and good nights said, Anastasia finally made her way out of each of her kid's rooms and back towards the living room, the Kings having said their good nights first.

"How are the children, mio amato?" Caius asks, looking up from his book as his mate re-enters the living room.

"Finally in bed." Anastasia says, plopping down on the couch and kicking her feet up in a totally unlady like fashion.

"We should retire for the night, mio caro. You are exhausted." Marcus suggests, his suggestion less of a suggestion and more of a statement or demand.

"I am tired. But I need to tell you guys something. All of you. We can retire after that. And the kids are all asleep, so it's the best time." Anastasia says.

"Very well, il mio amore." Aro says, turning his full attention towards his mate. "What is it you would like to tell us?"

"As I was saying earlier. The conference was successful. So I have no need to go back to London anytime soon. But there is-" Anastasia hesitates, knowing very well what she was about to say was going to make the Kings flip shit, to put it kindly.

"As you well know, there have been major issues in Central Africa, Uganda and the Democratic Republic of the Congo due to the use of child soldiers. Mercy Corps, Red Cross and the Peace Corps have just been authorized to send aid and set up several base camps." Anastasia decides to explain instead.

"That's wonderful news, il mio amore. You have been working very hard to accomplish this the last several months." Aro says, seemingly missing the point.

"Yes, it is good news. It's taken a lot of work. We're all very proud. The US Headquarters and London Headquarters are all very excited about this. With my position and my expertise however, I- I've been asked to lead a mission, a team in Central Africa, to oversee establishment of a long term base." Anastasia finally says. "We'll leave in a month."

" ** _Absolutely not_** , mio amato." Caius all but snarls, his inner vampire feeling nearly feral at the thought of his mate in a war ravaged nation.

Anastasia levels Caius with an icy stare.

"And you do **_not_** _control_ me, Caius." Anastasia hisses back immediately.

"Il mio amore-" Aro objects, offering a hand.

" ** _No_**." Anastasia halts, drawing back from Aro's touch. "This is **_my job_**. I intend to do it. World missions has always been something important to me. You know that. I do not intend to give that up. While I value my life here, _with my family_ , always _first_ and _foremost_ , I do not intend to forsake everything that makes me who I am as a person. And **no** , the Guard will not be allowed to come with me. I do not want to see or hear a hint of them while I'm gone or while I am there. A special ops military unit is dispatched with us for protection due to the circumstances. I understand your concerns, but it doesn't change anything. I'm going. It's not a discussion for me. _Any_ of it. Its three months, just until the base is established."

The Kings looked less than pleased, that would be an _understatement_ of the century, but remain quiet, evidentially at least for now choosing not to battle her on the argument knowing they would lose. No doubt however they would later try to persuade her otherwise.

Anastasia on the other hand, was pleased. While she would not give up one second of her life, not a moment of the last three years, she could not deny she still had things she wanted to do with her life while she was still human. This was one of those things.

This was only the beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
